1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relates to an advance power-saving power socket for power saving systems, particularly to a power socket that utilizes the temperature and current generated by the first heater of the first loop on the master socket control loop following power-on of the host of the electronic device to control over formation of a common closed circuit or open circuit on the slave socket control loop, in order to control one or more slave sockets on the slave socket control loop to make a closed or open circuit and further control over power supply to the electronic device and its peripherals that are connected electrically, thus achieving the purpose of saving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sets of electronic devices consisting of host computers and peripherals of various kinds, such as printers, scanners, loudspeakers and projectors, can give play to computers' functions in document handling, image or picture scanning and edition, compilation of briefings and projection films and other computational operations, etc. With assistance of peripherals of different kinds, these electronic devices can fulfill their tasks as expected. Yet, most of electronic devices need power supply to operate and keep performing their functions. Usually, the number of AC power sockets is limited and insufficient to meet the power supply requirements of many electronic devices in households. Therefore, to give play to functions of electronic devices, extended sockets with extension cords are selected to provide multiple outlets for connection with different types of electronic devices and supply electric power. However, these electronic devices in standby mode still consume some electricity, even though they are not powered on and used actually, and over a long period, these devices will consume a lot of electric power. Or when the hosts are in the standby mode or switched off, if power supply to the extension cords is not interrupted, peripherals of various kinds will still be in a standby mode and continues to consume electricity. Thus, the extension cords of electronic devices that supply power to computers and peripherals still have some disadvantages and problems in practice, for example:
(1) usually, extension cords are used in multiple electronic devices to supply power and connect host computers to peripherals, so when the host computers work, other peripherals must be supplied with electricity and powered on to work with the host computers. But when the host computers are in the standby mode or powered off without power supply, most of users will not switch off the peripherals one by one and interrupt the power supply. At this moment, the peripherals will be in standby mode and continuously consume electricity. (2) power-saving power sockets currently available in the marketplace require AC-DC voltage conversion by transformers and rectifiers before driving DC electronic components, such as transistors, integrated circuits and capacitors, etc. This leads to additional power consumption (This makes such electronic devices be kept in standby mode and a current of about 0.02 A to 0.045 A is kept flowing that continuously consumes electricity (about 2.28 watts=0.02 A×114V to 5.13 watts=0.045 A×114V, but it may vary since the extension cords available in the market have different circuit designs), thus wasting a lot of electric power), reduced power-saving effect and higher costs.
(3) for power-saving power sockets available in the marketplace, their control loops mostly consist of electronic components, such as transistors, integrated circuits, capacitors, etc. These electronic components have higher internal resistance than that of copper wires, and consume much electricity when switched on, even if power sockets for peripherals are switched off.
Thus, what the inventor and firms engaged in this field need urgently to research and improve is how to overcome the problems and disadvantages of standby power consumption of extension cords when connected by hosts and peripherals of electronic devices and necessity to power off and interrupt power supply to electronic devices that are not used.